User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle KanColle Edition - Sav Islands Campaign
'Sav Islands Campaign Chapter' 'Re: Ashigara ' Admiral: "So close... yet so far. And we're already out of fuel... again. Just like the last time in Operation FS, no? At least our instant repairs weren't at zero like last time." Shigure: "If anything, Admiral, I think you were too hasty for this campaign." Admiral: "I guess my experience in Operation FS rubbed on me. We could've postponed the final battle for another day as we wait for more fuel supplies... perhaps might as well we just go for a week-long vacation while the submarines were away for a long-distance operation until we're ready enough to take on more missions. That said, though, Ashigara did really well for the operation just now, didn't she." (Note: Everyone save for one CL in the 5-3 clearing fleet I had today all had night cut-in set-ups, even Tone. Ashigara in particular had two guns and two torpedoes, and boy a party it was, with her taking the MVP for most of my runs.) Ashigara: "Of course. It's only natural because it's me, Ashigara! The result is obvious, a great victory! " Admiral: "... I can't help but feel that you're trying to compensate for something." Ashigara (suddenly loses her triumphant expression): "Ah, um." Admiral: "Did I do something wrong today?" Ashigara: "Err, no, no! In fact I should thank you instead!" Admiral: "So, uh, did I do something right?" Ashigara: "Ah, that's... well... for being my company today! Um, I'll be taking my leave now, see you tomorrow!" (rushes out from the office.) (beat) Admiral: "... Say. What do you think I did that Ashigara's acting a bit odd like that?" Shigure: "Beats me. Being dense, perhaps?" Admiral: "She looked quite energetic before I asked her these questions though... wait, are you trying to say that I'm being dense?" Shigure: "I'd say so, but the thing is Ashigara is pretty dense herself. You remember a certain [http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts?utf8=%E2%9C%93&tags=yonehara_sousuke+ Yonehara (note: Danbooru link, be warned)] in Rabaul?" Admiral: "Oh, that guy? I hear he got a happy end and I witnessed the account from the Admiral over there, that certainly was a story that sent everyone's hearts aflutter." Shigure: "As you can see, Ashigara doesn't seem like it, but she's so obsessed with combat and victory she might not even realize what she feels about you." Admiral: "... Don't go there, Shigure. I don't like where that is going." Shigure: "Just kidding, just kidding. But despite her hotbloodedness she has an unexpectedly human side to her, you know." Admiral: "And that would be?" Shigure: "Admiral, you've been reading her history lately haven't you? Surely you would notice." Admiral: "Ah, that ocean liner incident in December 1937. " Shigure: "Didn't think she had it in her, did you? Well, considering you, probably you had a lot of thoughts after reading that bit." Admiral: "For the most part, I do feel there's this certain charm about her, I just can't put my finger on how did I even come to such a conclusion. But during combat... that one moment, though. 'Wolf', yeah right, I'd imagine a cat instead. You know how many times I almost lost myself to laughing when she gets hit by enemy attacks?" (This) ''. '''Shigure:' "Getting hit in combat isn't a laughing matter, Admiral." Admiral: "I know, but sometimes I just can't help it. That's why I said 'almost.' Had it been a watergun festival and she screams that when she gets splashed, I would certainly not hold back from laughing." Shigure: "I see. ... So, do you like her?" Admiral: "She's part of our most important personnel, I can't deny that." Shigure: "How about as a woman?" Admiral: "Shigure, I told you, I'm not going there. Besides, if anything, I feel like I'm more of 'everyone's big brother' than having any kind of attraction towards all of you. Which is not that much different than when I'm out of the naval base." Shigure: ".... 'Big brother'... with that physique... pffffttt, oops, please excuse me, Admiral." Admiral: "Laugh all you want but that's how I feel I'd like to become. Probably it's why I considered becoming the Admiral for you people at all. Watching from the sidelines, never raising a hand in direct intervention, guiding you all while hoping that everything works." Shigure: "I can't vouch for the sidelines part. Like during Operation FS, Sendai said you were about to personally meet with the flagship of the enemy's main fleet alone and she stopped you. And then you did it again and slipped away from us when we were returning from our botched final sortie against the fleets that guard the path to their location. Just what were you thinking?" Admiral: "At least she didn't chase me back here or blow me up straight away, it seems she was too mentally exhausted to even do so. Anyway, back to Ashigara. I think I should do something as my thanks." Shigure: "You can think of that the next morning, Admiral. It's already getting late, I suppose you'd like some sleep." Admiral: "Right... my eyes are getting heavy, and I have quite a busy weekend tomorrow. You go to sleep as well, Shigure." Shigure: "Yes. Good night, Admiral." Shigure leaves. -- 'Re: Haruna ' Admiral: "And... there. Futon's ready, and I'm in my pajamas. Good night, world--" All of a sudden, there was knocking on the door. Admiral: (And I was just about to sleep...) The door was opened. Admiral: "Haruna? What's up? ... You look a little bit down. What's wrong?" Haruna: "N... nothing... just..." Admiral: "If it's nothing then I suppose I'll hear whatever is it that you want to say tomorrow, I want to get some rest." Haruna: "... !!! Wait, Admiral! U, uh... can I... sleep here?" Admiral: "Why?" Haruna: "That's... um..." Admiral: "Well, whatever. Go to that futon over there, I'll just retire to the couch." Haruna: "..." Admiral: "Yawn, how exhausting. Good night, Haruna." Haruna: (I just... wanted to sleep with the Admiral...) Feeling a little bit dejected, Haruna laid herself upon the futon the Admiral had prepared. Haruna: (This smells of Admiral... haa. Haruna can sleep in peace now.) ''--'' 'Re: Admiral (Ashigara's side)' Lately, there are things other than combat that has been on my mind. I don't know why, but ever since Operation FS ended, I find myself working much harder than usual. Admiral's been depending on me for some difficult combat missions, that made me happy. But I wonder why, it's a different kind of happiness when I hear his praise. ... At the same time something fired up within myself lately. Maybe it's my hunger for victory, it's getting stronger! Yes, this Ashigara will continue to gain more victories! All for the Admiral! ... Why am I dedicating it to the Admiral? ''--'' 'Re: Admiral (???? side)' That fleet of his... Yeah, I still can't get it. To think they would rather concentrate on eliminating the submarine decoy first than concentrate on us. Oddly enough, they managed to snipe our transports four times in a row everytime our forces meet. The fleets that guarded the route mentioned they were almost completely caught by surprise, many have been sunk by their deadly combination of gunfire and torpedoes. It's a good thing we brought these two battleships instead of the two destroyers, but trying to get a hit on them is hell. It's like they're some goddamned bats in an RPG game. Perhaps this is why that new girl in the block is having some trauma facing that guy. That's what she gets for being so smug and condescending despite being a lowly destroyer who managed to evolve herself into Princesses like us. So much for the armor we painstakingly took measures to get on her. Anyway. I get the feeling he will return soon, and by the next time he does, I don't think even I can stop him. Time can only tell so much. Category:Blog posts